foxspiritmatchmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bai Yuechu/Relationships
Family Tushan Susu When they first met, Bai Yuechu saw her as merely an easy target that he could scam candy from, befriending her in order to get her candy. He is often protective of her, mostly because she gives him candy. He often helps her in her task as a Matchmaker by having her promise him candy. Even if he refuses to admit it initially, he has a soft spot for her, since he called her his "Child Bride" when defending her. He also has repeatedly put himself in harm's way in order to protect her and help her accomplish her goal of becoming the greatest Tushan Matchmaker. He is slowly falling in love with her. Despite having the opportunity to wipe away his 100 million Yen debt by marrying her, he choose to help her escape instead so that she can pursue her dreams. He even threatened that he and every later reincarnation of Dongfang Yuechu would commit suicide if Tushan Yaya chose to interfere. Since then he has been helping Susu with her Matchmaking responsibilities. Tushan Yaya once took Susu's and Bai's blood in order to place it in a magical thermometer which she and Rongrong use to monitor the "heat" of the love between the two. For over a year, the thermometer remained inactive not rising above 20%. However, ever since the Southern Princess (Luolan) kidnapped Bai Yuechu in her attempt to reincarnate her former lover, Pingchiu Yuechu (and prove he existed independently of Bai Yuechu), the thermometer's measurement has risen considerably. Both Yaya and Rongrong deliberately chose not to be involved and as a result the trial and ordeal Susu had to go through in her attempt to save Bai Yuechu increased it a great deal. Susu has shown affection for Bai Yuechu in several different ways, such as when she attempted to cook a special crab dish for him in order to recapture his attention back from Luolan (despite Susu's lack of cooking abilities), or by choosing to travel to the dangerous Southland alone to confront the Southern Princess and take Bai Yuechu back despite her lack of talent or power. She also admitted (while empowered by Yuechu's blood and being partially transformed back into her older form of Hong Hong) to Bai Yuechu's father that although she had not promised to marry his good for nothing son, if she did choose to marry him "he would be marrying into her ''family", ''all while blushing rather obviously. She is also still upset that Bai Yuechu vomited her specially made dish and was tempted by Luloan's dishes. Dongfang Yuechu Bai Yuechu is the latest reincarnation of Dongfang Yuechu. He has occasional rare contact with Dongfang's spirit (such as when Dongfang instructed him and convinced him to let him take over to save Susu from Honghong's nightmare). Dongfang has explained that he does not believe it is possible for him to be properly reincarnated without also killing Bai Yuechu (or the current reincarnation) and does not truly wish to be reincarnated if that is the price. Uniquely Bai Yuechu body seems to contain each of his many reincarnations, which all exist as separate individuals/souls and seem to have all broken off from Dongfang's spirit and gained free will and existence on their own. This is unique to Yuechu and has never happened with others who have participated in the Pledge of Love. Bai Qiu En Bai Yuechu's good for nothing father. The two share an interesting relationship, where they frequently prey on each other's weaknesses (lust for money or food) to take advantage of the other. At other times they embrace and act the part of father and son. Other The Third Master of Aolai Bai Yuechu, seems to have learned a few skills which have originated from Aolai and according to Dongfang, Bai Yuechu's body was specially made to collect all of his previous incarnations into one and give Dongfang a better chance of being fully reincarnated. Bai Yuechu as a result seems to have a hidden relationship with Aolai. Food Having been poor and deprived of enough to eat all of his life, Bai Yuechu's greatest joy is in eating food. (It is entirely reasonable to term the way he treats food as a relationship). At first glance he seems to be entirely driven by eating food, with no other motivation. He particularly has a fondness for sweets, especially Grand Rainbow Lollipops sold by the Tushan Spirit Candy Shop. At times his love for food has been greater than even his love for his own well being or Susu and is a weakness for which he has been exploited by more than once (such as by the Southern Princess or his father). This love of food seems to have also persisted through nearly all of Dongfang Yeuchu's other reincarnations. Despite that, his care for Susu seems to slowly be winning over his stomach's love for food in some situations.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Relationships